


Story Of Another Us

by Baby_Buu



Series: Story Of Another Us [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Timeline, Angst and Fluff, Canon Typical Violence, F/M, M/M, Multi, Post Super, Sad, koda retells dbz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-05-13 08:37:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19247641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Buu/pseuds/Baby_Buu
Summary: Goku and Vegeta are quite happy together, but old grudges die hard. When some familiar faces show up one day and take everything from Goku, he will stop at nothing to fix it.Just one problem, it really didn’t turn out as planned.3/13 Note: I am still working on this story - it is just very long and sad





	1. Prologue

Goku blocked a kick to the head while in the air, and moved faster then the eye could see behind Vegeta. Vegeta anticipated the move and sent a new kick into his stomach. The force of the kick had him doubled over, and Vegeta used both fists to send him hurtling to the ground. Unable to right himself in time, he crashed into the ground, creating a large crater.

“You’re not taking this seriously are you Kakarot?” Vegeta teased, wagging his fingers.

Goku laughed, dragged himself out of the crater and went to meet Vegeta head on.

They spared for a few more hours. Only when they had both fell down from exhaustion, returning to their base forms, did they call it quits.

“That was amazing.” Goku panted.

“And here I thought you were getting soft on me.”

“Naw, we can still go all out.”

Finally Goku sat up.

“Geta I think it’s your turn to find dinner.”

Vegeta huffed.

“Oh are you certain now? Well I think I know what it’s your turn for.” Vegeta smiled menacingly. 

Goku blushed at the implication.

Vegeta laughed wildly, throwing his head back. When he was done it almost looked like he had tears in his eyes for laughing so hard.

“Okay Kakarot, I’ll go find us something suitable for two Saiyans after a hard days work, why don’t you go get the kitchen ready?”

Goku nodded and Vegeta chuckled as he flew away.

As Goku flew the few miles back to where their Capsule home stood, he thought about how nice it was to see Vegeta actually smile and laugh like that. It felt good to know some of the weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

‘Our arrangement with Bulma seems to be really working out.’ Goku grinned to himself. 

After getting the kitchen ready and the table set, Vegeta still hadn’t returned so Goku went to the living room to try to find something to do with his time. The comment from Vegeta earlier about going soft hadn’t been too far off. Lately they spent a lot of time not doing much of anything. Goku considered picking out a movie for them to watch once dinner was done.

Goku lost all train of thought as he felt three familiar divine energy signatures enter Earth, and they were very close to Vegeta’s.

‘What are they doing here?’

Goku touched two fingers to his forehead and disappeared.

The scene he appeared into was straight from a nightmare. Vegeta was trapped inside an all too familiar looking Energy of Destruction trying desperately to hold it off so it didn’t crush and kill him.  
Ro, the strangely sadistic Supreme Kai of the 9th Universe was cackling wickedly at the sight. Sidra the Destroyer was controlling it, tightening its perimeter closer and closer to Vegeta. Mojito the Angel and Attendant to the destroyer just looked uncomfortable.

“Kakarot get these barbaric morons away from me!” Vegeta sounded beyond pissed. 

“Look who finally showed up!” Ro laughed. 

The dark purple ball of energy disappeared and Vegeta fell to the ground. Goku was next to him instantly helping him up and supporting his weight. 

“What do you guys want?” Goku asked, trying to hide how upset he was.

“We had an interesting visit from an old friend of yours, Freiza. He advised that your relationship had changed and we finally had an opportunity to get back at you for what you did.” Sidra explained condescendingly.

Goku’s mind was reeling. He was too deep in thought and didn’t notice the raised hand until it was too late.

Time moved in slow motion. There was no noise. He saw Vegeta’s desperate face. His lips seemed to be saying his Saiyan name, his eyes wide with bewildered surprise as his body disintegrated into blue and gold lights that flew up into the air. Goku reached out to catch them but his hands remained empty.

Time picked back up and he could hear the Kai’s evil laughter.

“This is your punishment for humiliating our universe and thinking out could get away with it.” He laughed again.

Goku felt his energy spike in a way it hadn’t before. He felt the familiar warmth of his ki enveloping him and the last thing he remembered was the world turning red.

 

When he came to he was curled into a ball and Whis was kicking at his feet.

“Whis?”

Goku rubbed his eyes and looked around. Suddenly he remembered and jumped to his feet.

He searched with his mind for Vegeta’s energy. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew it would be useless. Since their first fusion his energy signal burned in his mind like an embodiment of their connection. He could tell where Vegeta was from anywhere in the universe, maybe even other universes. But for the first time in years it was gone. He felt hollow and empty.

Without realizing it he had started to cry. Tears fell down his face and he wiped them away and turned back to Whis. The Angel held a grave expression.

“Whis what happened?” His breath hitched at the sound of his own voice.

“I’m not sure of everything, maybe you can help me with that. I felt a disturbance here and when I went to check on it, I was just in time to see you rip the Kai of the 9th universe in half, effectively killing both him and the destroyer while taking his Attendant out of commission. I can’t find Vegeta anywhere so I assume that has something to do with it? Still this situation is very serious. The other universes are weary of you enough after the tournament. If they found out you had actually killed a Kai and a Destroyer things could get out of hand very quickly.”

At Vegeta’s name Goku fell onto his knees. His heart ached. He tried to listen to what Whis said but he couldn’t believe he had killed Ro. He didn’t relish in killing, but watching Vegeta’s existence be erased had brought out a primal rage in him he hadn’t even realized he contained.

Whis noticing Goku’s lack of attention leaned down so he was eye level with him.

“Goku this is serious. We need to fix this.”

“They earased him and said it was my fault.” He claws at the grass on the ground.

Goku tried to think but couldn’t focus.

“What about your do over?”

“That wont do any good. It’s been well over three minutes.”

“The dragon balls?” He whispered, breathing hard. For some reason everything was taking a lot of effort.

“Hmm. That might work. I’m a little worried about bringing them back to life though. I don’t want them to retaliate and you attack them again. We have to be careful as well about creating any more alternate timelines.” 

Whis considered their options.

“What if we used the Dragon Balls for a do over? You go back into your body but your mind remembers what happened so you can stop it. I believe we will need the Super Dragon Balls for this though. The Earth and Namekian ones aren’t ready for use yet, and who knows if they’d be able to accomplish this.” 

Whis paused. Goku barely noticed.

“I’ll have to ask Bulma for the Dragon Ball Radar.” Whis said gently.

“Oh Whis, I can’t... I can’t face her. Not after..” He couldn’t finish his sentence.

Whis nodded. 

“I won’t tell her what it’s for, only that it is urgent.”

Whis clicked his staff and disappeared in a streak of light that flew upward. As soon as he was gone Goku slid all the way down to the ground. 

‘This has to work. Don’t worry ‘Geta, I’ll save you.’

He wrapped his arms around himself and rocked his body while waiting, trying not to think about what happened. He didn’t know how long he waited. Whether it was seconds, minutes, or hours but Whis did return with the Super Dragon Radar in hand. He helped Goku up and they were off.

The whole trip searching for the planet sized Dragon Balls passed in a blur.

“Where’s Beerus?”

“My lord is napping. I figured it best not to wake him for such disturbing news. Hopefully he never has to find out.”

Goku nodded.

Once they had all seven Whis asked Goku if he knew what to do.

“Yeah. Once I’m back in my body before Vegeta... while Vegeta is okay still I stop them. Then I don’t kill them. Then I regroup with you and we figure out where to go from there.”

Whis gave a small smile at his hesitation but didn’t say anything. Goku nodded, determined for this to work.

Whis called out to the Super Dragon in the Devine language, “Emoc Htrof Enivid Nogard Dna Tnarg Ym Hsiw. Peas and Carrots!”

The Dragon began to appear and they were carried through what felt like to Goku time and space itself, inside the Dragon. Eventually they were greeted by a vision of the Dragon that was sized down so they could speak to it.

Whis looked over at Goku and he nodded again. More determined about this than anything in his life. This was for his Vegeta. He could not leave him this way.

Whis raised his hands in the air and cried out their wish.

“I hsiw rof eht eno nwowk sa Son Goku ot eb tnes kcab ot erofeb Prince Vegeta saw deyortsed!”

There was a bright light and Goku felt like he was flying. It reminded him briefly of when he used his instant transmission. He tried to prepare himself for what was to come. He didn’t know how much time he would have. Hopefully enough to get Vegeta away and then to Whis. If they had to stay by Whis and Beerus’ side until this was fixed that’s what they would do.

When the flying sensation stopped he opened his eyes. The sun was blinding. It had been sunset when everything happened. How far back had he gone?

When his eyes adjusted he looked around, instantly recognizing the area. His stomach dropped.

‘No no no no no.’

He looked around, and then he saw him. Goku could swear he felt his heart stop in that moment. Standing on a cliff above him, dressed in old armor including a scouter, with a tail wrapped around his waist. If that wasn’t a dead enough give away the cocky grin of pure distain and superiority that hadn’t been used in his direction for years was spotted promptly on Vegeta’s face. All this helped Goku piece it together.

“Come now Kakarot. If you won’t join me, I’ll just have to defeat you.”

‘Oh crap.’


	2. Saiyan Saga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goku accidentally wished himself back too far. What will happen when he’s confronted by Vegeta during their ‘first’ meeting?

Falling in love with Vegeta had been effortless. After so many years of kinmenship and fighting side by side, their friendship turned into something more and they were surprised to realize they didn’t even mind.

He knew every inch of Vegeta’s body, mind, and soul. Seeing him like this was torture. He couldn’t think of anything worse. He had to concentrate all of his energy on not showing how familiar he was with the other man. If his touches lingered even for a second he knew Vegeta would notice and think he was some kind of a weird pervert.

Their sparring matches were extremely different the last few months. Less severe, flirty even. It wasn’t uncommon for one man to lightly kiss the other or even a quick grope here or there. All was fair and more often than not it ended in their laughter as they hung over each other enjoying the freedom to be together.

Now though, there was no warmth from the other man. They were in a fight to the death and Vegeta was brutal and would not be showing Goku any mercy.

‘What the hell have I gotten myself into?’

Every hit sparked a memory.

Vegeta kicked him in the ribs.

He could see Vegeta’s sultry eyes as he told him not to bother training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber because he would defeat Cell on his own.

A punch to the face.

Vegeta’s face contorted in ecstasy above as they made love for the first time.

An exquisitely painful roundhouse kick to his back.

Vegeta driving him around in a Capsule Car with no destination.

A headbutt.

Vegeta catching him from the sky as he fell, holding onto him for dear life.

Goku wasn’t used to Vegeta being so much stronger than him anymore and his assault of memories was making it hard to concentrate.

An especially hard flying kick knocked him to the ground and the last thing he saw before he lost consciousness was blue and gold floating through the air towards the night sky.

_Goku was finishing up breakfast as he set the table. Vegeta would be waking soon and he wanted everything to be perfect when he broke the news. He made sure to pay extra attention to the food so it wouldn’t burn. So of course he tripped over himself, flew into the table breaking it in half and causing all the dishes to crash to floor, all broken. He went to pull himself up off the ground but was met with a pair of bare feet._

_“Kakarot.” Vegeta growled dangerously._

_Goku tried to say something but his mouth hung open and was unable to form words._

_He started to flounder. He was sweating bullets and swallowed loudly._

_Vegeta chuckled and helped him up._

_“What’s all this?” He asked smiling._

_Goku still wasn’t used to Vegeta’s care free attitude around him. Even though their relationship had been more friendly for awhile, a few months ago he would have still gotten an earful for being clumsy._

_Goku served them up plates and they went to sit on the couch in the other room._

_“I’m sorry ‘Geta.” He said in between bites. “I wanted to tell you something and I wanted it to perfect.”_

_Vegeta ate his breakfast just as enthusiastically._

_“Idiot, you didn’t have to do that for me.”_

_Goku grinned sheepishly._

_“Now what is it you were so excited to tell me?”_

_“Chi and I are officially separated. I was going to ask Bulma for a bigger Capsule House for us, for when it’s my turn to have you. Plus so the boys can come visit when they want.”_

_Vegeta smirked than frowned._

_“This ridiculous shared custody of me is absurd. I’m not a child to be passed from parent to parent over the weekends.”_

_“Yeah but this way we all get what we want.” Goku smiled with a mischievous glint in his eyes. “Or maybe you want me to have you all to myself like you get me now?” He ran his hand over Vegeta’s thigh. The sweatpants he pulled on after waking were a temporary obstacle Goku planned on removing immediately._

_This was the part where Vegeta threw himself at Goku and they went back to the bedroom. They stayed inside all day and didn’t get anything productive done. Instead Vegeta stayed frozen._

_“Vegeta?”_

_Vegeta finally turned to him, eyes wide with shock. Vegeta burst into a swirl of gold and blue._

“Vegeta!” Goku cried as he woke up just in time to see Krillin standing over a beaten, bruised, and tailess Vegeta holding a sword. As he started to drop the sword Goku moved with all the speed he was capable. He covered his body with his own as he cried out, “No Krillin!”

Krillin was stunned and dropped his sword on the ground.

Goku was shaking and grabbed his hands into fists. He knew he was acting weird to them but he couldn’t let anything happen to Vegeta. Not again.

His reaction confused Vegeta, if the look of bewilderment on his face meant anything.

Goku couldn’t remember what he said the first time.

“We gotta show him there’s a better way.” Goku coughed out.

‘Close enough?’

He got up off Vegeta and picked him up, carrying him cradled close to his chest. Vegeta sputtered but was too weak to protest. He was placed on his space pod with the utmost care. Goku leaned into his ear and whispered so no one else could hear, “Be safe.”

He walked away and left Vegeta to figure out how to get himself out of here. Goku had a lot to figure out as well.

‘This sucks! I wanted to go back a few hours, not a few decades!’

He went and picked up the very young version of his son who lay naked and passed out. He walked back over to Krillin.

“Why did you do that? I had him.”

Goku blushed.

“Trust me on this one.”

They walked past a passed out Yajirobe with his legs in the air.

Krillin looked like he was going to explode but took a breath and calmed down.”

“What are we going to do? With out the dragon balls we can’t bring any one back to life.”

Goku looked around trying to remember what happened.

“Oh I know what to do!” Goku called excitedly.

“What, you do?” Krilled asked incredulously.

“Yeah but first I gotta take Gohan home and then I gotta make a trip to Capsule Corp.”

With Gohan in tow he flew off in the direction of his old home. Goku searched his memory and tried to come up with a plan. He needed the Dragon Balls in order to fix this, but right now they didn’t exist.

He also thought about Vegeta. He wasn’t his Vegeta but he was in a lot of danger. It didn’t matter which Vegeta across time or space he would protect him no matter what.

The problem was his body. He wasn’t in the best shape at this time and he needed to get stronger.

‘So I’ll just do what I did before. I gotta convince Bulma’s old man to help me again.’

He cradled the passed out Gohan closer to his his chest as he used a burst of energy to fly faster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to apologize for the fact that I killed my favorite character and my second favorite character is going to suffer so much through this whole thing trying to get back to him.


	3. Namek Saga Part 1

Goku struggled to hold his body upright in the slightly elevated gravity. It was going to take a lot of work to get his body as strong as he needed it to be. He was also very distracted and got lost in his thoughts easily. 'What happened? How had everything gone so wrong? Did Whis phrase the wish wrong, or was something else in play?' Goku's mind ran his thoughts in circles. He wasn't sleeping well, often having nightmares that had him screaming himself awake. Usually calling out and reaching for Vegeta who was gone. That and the brutal work of trying to train his body up to one hundred times Earth gravity was not helping him either.   
   
It had been relatively easy to convince Dr. Briefs to build him this space ship a second time around.  He may have given away too much with all the insight and ideas he gave to the man, but hopefully if all went well he'd be wishing himself back to his own future, or whatever you want to call it, in a few days and it wouldn't matter much. He hoped. He forced himself to do a few push ups. 'Don't worry Geta, I'll fix this then I'll fix what happened to you. I'll get you back good as new.' He grunted then continued to exercise and train.   
   
Convincing his friends and family to let him go alone had been much more difficult. He felt strangely guilty discussing it with Chi Chi. Technically they were married and Goku wasn't sure how to act or what to say to her. Bottom line was that he was going to help protect Vegeta and make his wish on the Namekian Dragon Balls with as few witnesses as possible.   
   
Goku attempted a handstand but quickly switched back to push ups. 'It was really cute to see Gohan so young again. I forgot how much of a spitfire he used to be. I practically had to attack him to convince him he couldn't come help bring Piccolo back.' Goku felt a soft smile creep on his face. He was happy for his son who had found his place as a husband, father, and scholar but he couldn't feel a twinge of regret that he never really lived up to his full potential. Even with the Tournament of Power he had gone right back to having fighting go to the background.  
   
[Goku what are you doing?]  
   
[Oh hi King Kai! How's it going?]  
   
[Horrible Goku, what are you doing going towards Namek?]  
   
[Okay, I know what you are going to say, but I can definitely handle Freiza.]  
   
[You what?]  
   
[Yeah listen, I have everything under control. Just be ready to coordinate with Kami about the wishes. Bye now!]  
   
[Wait Goku!]  
   
Goku sighed, only four more days till he got to Namek. He had no idea what he would find there, or what all his time traveling had already changed. According to Trunks when he came back to the past he created a similar but different time line. What he changed in the past didn't effect the future. But that is specifically why Whis had wanted him to have his mind from the future inside his body from the past. What he did now would change the future. That thought terrified him. There was so much he could mess up. He remembered something about a butterfly flapping his wings and effecting the world. Well he was a big ass butterfly, and was very worried that he had already messed things up in a way that couldn't be fixed. But he had to try, for his Vegeta he would do anything.   
   
Progress was slow, but by the time he was approaching Namek he was able to withstand the max gravity the ship provided. Now only two important things remained unknown. Where was Vegeta, and would he be able to transform into a Super Saiyan if needed?  
   
Goku manually searched for Vegeta's ki, having lost the ever presence of Vegeta's energy from the forefront of his mind the second the Destroyer's haikai had been preformed on him. Everytime he searched for it and came up empty was like a splash of cold water to him. Vegeta was really gone. This was really happening. Goku shook the sad thoughts from his head, finally pin pointing this Vegeta's energy signal. He also was able to sense Freiza's. He became very anxious when he realized they were on the planet together. He entered the desired coordinates into the ship and hoped he would be in time to help Vegeta before things could get out of hand. Freiza had gotten the better of him originally - but that absolutely was not going to happen this time. 'No one else will ever lay a hand on my Prince again.' Goku's expression darkened as he approached them. He began to focus. He was ready.  
   
Goku landed as close to Vegeta as he thought was safe. He could sense several large power levels around Frieza - He guessed those were Zarbon and Dodoria. He had never actually met them, but had heard plenty about them from Vegeta. He also felt Freiza's power level and was a little overwhelmed at how it stacked against his own. Hopefully he would be able to go Super Saiyan if needed. 'Worst case scenario we can just bail if it gets bad.'

   
He honestly wasn't sure how to approach Vegeta. He didn't want to tick him off and send him running the wrong way.  He kept seeing Vegeta get killed by Freiza over and over, watching in slow motion as he did nothing. The memory warping and his lifeless body fading into blue and gold, slipping through his fingers.  
   
He shook his head hoping to clear the very unhelpful thoughts as he was getting closer to Vegeta. He could tell there were still quite a few Namekian villages left and he was hoping to curb the damage as much as possible, but his main focus was Vegeta. 'We are making it out of this alive, no matter what I gotta do. I can not handle watching you die again.'  
   
He flew over a village where all the Namekians were dead. He paused in his search to bury everyone of them. He knew in his heart that Vegeta had been the one responsible. He recognized the village from Vegeta's memories when they fused. 'Don't worry Geta, you'll be above all this one day. You will even fight to protect them one day.' He smiled at the memory and continued his search. He knew Vegeta would be able to sense him coming by now.   
   
He found Vegeta near the village, by a river. He tried to appear indifferent, but it felt so good to see him. The few days it took to get to Namek felt like too long. He could not wait to return to his Vegeta. He was never going to let him go ever again. He would move into Capsule Corp if he had to. Vegeta however didn't look like he was struggling to appear standoffish at all. In fact Goku could feel Vegeta's dislike for him pour off in waves. His ki that he could read like an open book was also letting him know he was unwelcome.  
   
"Kakarot." His voice dripping with malice. "What are you doing here?" His tone rough and accusatory.   
   
"Ah well, you see.." Goku struggled to find the right response. He felt like Vegeta would see through a lie. "I'm here for the Dragon Balls." Not a lie.   
   
Vegeta scoffed. "Get in line then."  
   
"C'mon Vegeta, you don't need immortality to beat Freiza."  
   
Goku wanted to shove his fist in his mouth when he realized what he had said. He tried to play it cool. 'Don't let him know that you slipped up.'  
   
"Pray tell, how do you know about Freiza, and what I intend to wish for?"  
   
"First of all, I've got friends in high places. I was actually explicitly told to stay away from Freiza."  
   
{That's right, I did!} Goku ignored King Kai.   
   
Vegeta grunted. Goku wasn't sure if he should continue or not. They sat in awkward silence for awhile.   
   
Vegeta looked at him annoyed with an expression that seemed to say, 'go on.'   
   
"Anywho Geta, I figured I could use the Namekian Dragon Balls and you and I could defeat Freiza the old fashioned way."  
   
"What did you just call me?" The threat in his voice was tangible enough to make Goku freeze. He felt a bead of sweat fall over his face. He thought over what he just said. 'Oh no!'  
   
"Uh Geta? I meant to say Vegeta?" The glare he received made him sweat even more. His hands felt so clammy that he felt the urge to wipe them on his gi.   
   
"Prince Vegeta?" He asked questioningly. The sharp gaze never lessened but he did notice subtle clues that Vegeta had calmed down.   
   
"Don't try to flatter me third class. I know you are just trying to butter me up. I can tell you want something."  
   
"What? No I don't want anything."  
   
Vegeta raised his eyebrow.  
   
"Oh wait, yes I do. I just want us to team up to go against Freiza!" He placed his hands together in a plea, with his eyes closed and a nervous giggle sneaked out.   
   
"And why would I ever willingly team up and work with someone as worthless as you?"  
   
Goku did his best to let the insults roll of him. He straightened up, and became serious. He decided to use his trump card.  
   
"Because I know how to obtain what you have desperately been searching for your whole life."  
   
Vegeta looked like he had a lot to say about that but they were interrupted when they felt a high power level quickly approaching.   
   
'Dammit, we both let our power levels raise high enough to be picked up on a scouter.'  
   
He turned just in time to see Dodoria land in front of them. He went to place himself in front of Vegeta but froze when Vegeta spoke.  
   
"What do you want Dodoria?" He sounded bored and annoyed. Goku took the time to gauge Dodoria's power level and smirked to himself. Vegeta could handle him. He instead stepped further out of the way.  
   
"Just checking on what you and your boyfriend over here are up to." Goku's heart skipped a beat at the phrase but then fell when he saw the scowl on Vegeta's face. 'Oh right, he hates me.'  
   
"Come now Vegeta. Frieza knows why you are here, and he applauds you for your efforts, however futile they may be. But go ahead and give the Dragon Ball you got from the village over there, and Freiza will go easy on you."  
   
"Like hell he will." He heard Vegeta mutter under his breath.   
   
Louder he called out, "Sorry, I don't have a Dragon Ball." He raised his hands innocently to show he wasn't holding anything. He looked around. "I asked them so nicely, but apparently they didn't have one."  
   
Dodoria's brow furrowed at the shameless display. He rushed at Vegeta, but Vegeta was ready. Their battle was brief, Dodoria didn't even land one measly hit.  Dodoria began to panic when Vegeta had him in a hold. Goku watched in horror as he attempted to beg and barter for his life. Vegeta made quick work of blasting his body into oblivion.   
   
He dusted off his hands, then turned to Goku again. "Why is it that I would need your help again?"  
   
"Well I do have the Dragon Ball radar. And also that is not the only lackey Freiza is going to send before he himself turns up." He pulled the radar out of his pocket and waved it for Vegeta to see.   
   
"If I were you I would move away from the Dragon Ball you've hidden in the river over there, it's a little obvious where it is if they just stopped to think about it for a moment." He pressed the button so you could see it honing in on the one right next to them. Vegeta scowled.   
   
"Fine, let's move."  
   
Goku remembered at the last second that Vegeta couldn't be trusted yet. He placed the radar back in his pocket and gestured for Vegeta to go first. Vegeta didn't react outwardly, but Goku felt his ki bristle. 'That's right, I won't let you get the drop on me Geta. Nobody knows you like I do.'  
   
They flew off a little ways, but Goku could tell Vegeta was keeping track of where his Dragon Ball was the whole time. They landed and Goku shuffled his feet, waiting for the interrogation from Vegeta that was sure to follow. It never came. He looked over to see Vegeta scrutinizing him. 'I'm probably confusing him.'  
   
"You seem different."  
   
"I've been training. You would love it."  
   
"Tch."  
   
They both fell quiet.   
   
'What can I do to get him to trust me enough to work with me?'  
   
"There's something else. I can't put my finger on it, but you're different."  
   
Goku said nothing. Vegeta's eyes narrowed in suspicion. Vegeta eventually turned away and kept his attention away from Goku. Goku used this opportunity to steal glaces at Vegeta every once and a while. He looked good. Although Saiyans don't age like humans Goku noticed he looked much younger. His above everything facade was hard to look at, but the worst was how worn down and jaded Goku knew he felt now. Vegeta was just starting to let everything go over twenty years after they met. Goku knew a lot of his issues were because of him, and what happened on Namek the first time. He was hoping to shield him from all of that. Vegeta turned and caught him staring. Goku quickly averted his eyes, checks quickly turning pink. Vegeta glared but went back to ignoring him.  
   
Goku sensed an anomaly in his ki. 'He likes the attention, but he doesn't like me. Interesting.' He laid down, closed his eyes and pretended to relax. Knowing Freiza they wouldn't have to wait long once they realized Dodoria was dead. Goku kept track of Vegeta's ki. He desperately missed the connection they had shared from their fusion. It also physically pained him to be this close to Vegeta but not be able to touch him.   
   
He sat up abruptly as he felt an even higher power level getting close. He looked over at Vegeta who gave him a knowing look.   
   
"Maybe you should let me take this one?" Goku asked. He could feel who he assumed was Zarbon's power and he knew it was way over Vegeta's. He didn't want to see Vegeta get hurt again so soon. He shook his head. "Not a chance." Vegeta physically shoved him to the side. 'Damn your pride Vegeta!' Goku didn't have time to argue, as soon as he regained his balance their visitor landed in front of them. Goku sighed internally, and resigned himself to the sidelides. More so than ever he would not be allowed to interfere until Vegeta could no longer go on. This was going to be a tough battle to watch.


	4. Namek Saga Part 2

Watching Vegeta fight had always been close to a religious experience for Goku. Vegeta moved gracefully, his movements fluid but precise. He was deadly accurate and no matter how beautiful the move, there was always an amazing amount of force behind each move. For Goku there was nothing more pleasurable than the sting from Vegeta’s hits.

Watching him fight Zarbon made him warm with pride, but it also made his stomach twist with anxiety. His fight with Dadoria was over before it began but now Goku could watch how Vegeta’s body moved, sweat sliding down face, his eyes set with determination.

“First Cui, then Dodria. It will feel so great to add you to my list of men I’ve killed today.”

Goku cringed at the casual way Vegeta spoke of murder but kept reminding himself that Vegeta would learn and grow one day.

Zarbon threw his head back and laughed. 

“You know Vegeta I thought team work was beneath you.” He looked pointedly over at Goku.

Vegeta cocked his head. “It is, I work alone.”

“I know you didn’t defeat Dodoria in your own. You must have had your little boy toy here help you.”

Vegeta spat towards Goku. “That third class fool? I would never accept his assistant in battle. I beat Dodoria with my own two hands.”

“I think you’re lying Vegeta.”

“Well it’s not to hard to prove, try me on yourself and see.”

“You’re a fool. You should have never disobeyed Frieza, and now I’ll show you why!”

Zarbon threw a punch that Vegeta easily caught. Zarbon shook his hand free and they each flinted out of sight trying to get close to the other. 

“Soon Frieza will be bowing down to me!”

Zarbon threw a huge energy blast at Vegeta through his plams but Vegeta easily reflected it. 

The previous fight was so fast, Goku felt like it was over before it began. This fight was already taking much longer. Vegeta had Zarbon on the ropes. 

Zarbon was obviously pissed that Vegeta was out matching him.

“I’m surprised Vegeta.” Vegeta grunted in response. 

Zarbon tried to land a punch, throwing his fists in rapid succession, but Vegeta dodged them all effortlessly. Goku could do nothing but watch in awe.

Vegeta launched a counter attack. He kicked Zarbon so hard he flew into the ground. Vegeta quickly followed and kicked him repeatedly in the ribs. Zarbon began to cough up blood and cried out in pain.

Vegeta backed up and crossed his arms. 

“I think that proved my point.”

Zarbon began to laugh. His whole body shook and his quiet laughter became louder, eventually turning into howling laughter. Zarbon began to stand up, still chuckling.

Vegeta frowned.

Zarbon dusted off his chest and shoulders. He fixed his hair then made eye contact with Vegeta.

“I do have to admit that you’ve impressed me Vegeta. I underestimated you. Your fighting skills have come a long way.”

“Tch.”

“But it won’t do you any good I’m afraid.”

“I’m sorry Zarbon, haven’t I been the one kicking your ass this whole time? Don’t tell me you’ve been holding back?”

Vegeta laughed cruelly.

“That’s right, you figured it out. Good for you, I knew you would.”

Vegeta laughed even harder. “I didn’t know you were such a comedian.”

“Go ahead laugh all you want, it’s time I show you my true power. You should feel privileged, I don’t like to this to often.”

Goku stepped back in surprise as Zarbon’s body began to grow and expand. Vegeta too looked very startled by the transformation. He was no longer laughing and looked very serious. Goku couldn’t help but notice how the frow between his eyebrows became even more prominent. If this situation wasn’t so dire he would have been distracted by how sexy Vegeta was when he was this focused.

Zarbon immediately charged at Vegeta and gained the upper hand. He threw punches and kicked him every which direction. He threw him down by his ankle and immediately ran over to where he landed. He used his large head to give Vegeta a brutal head butt. When he drew back Goku could see a lot of blood. Zarbon continued to head butt Vegeta relentlessly using a crushing grip with both hands on Vegeta’s face. Vegeta cried out in pain with every hit. It took all of Goku’s self control not to interfere.

Eventually Vegeta broke free, moving away enough to have to charge Zarbon. They fought again with Zarbon throwing punches quickly. This time Vegeta couldn’t dodge any of them. Goku could hear skin contacting with skin. He knew Vegeta would be very sore after this fight.

Zarbon hit Vegeta hard enough to throw him through a few rocks. Goku followed so he could help the second he was able. Vegeta landed on his hands and knees. He tried to get up but Zarbon was next to him before he could. He roughly pulled Vegeta up by his hair. Vegeta winced. Zarbon punched his face repeatedly.

“I’m through with this game Vegeta.”

Zarbon hit him with a ki blast from his fingertips on his other hand. It was so large that it flung Vegeta away again. He threw more at him in rapid succession until Vegeta finally collapsed unconscious.

That was Goku’s cue. He was in front of Zarbon before the other man had a chance to move. Sensing Vegeta’s drop in energy and finally able to work out some of pent our anxiety Goku let go. He didn’t fight the rage that was quickly taking him over. The last thing he remembered was his hair starting to flick up and down quickly before his eye sight became clouded over with red.

He came to shortly after, with no Zarbon in sight and a still unconscious Vegeta a few feet away from him. 

‘I should really do something about me blacking out from rage.’ Goku thought back to the fight between Zarbon and Vegeta. His mind kept splicing in images of Vegeta being erased.

He shook his head to clear it and walked over to Vegeta. He layed him flat so he could be more comfortable. He checked over Vegeta’s injuries. He didn’t see anything too bad. Maybe some broken ribs, and he was worried about those head butts. ‘Nothing a Sensu can’t fix though.’

He was unconscious so Goku thought there’d be no harm in holding his hand. He pushed Vegeta’s hair back with his free hand and studied his face. Eyes closed and face clear of anger and resentment, Goku was surprised again that he looked so young. His eyes wandered down to his lips, that were slightly open and making a perfect pout. 

Goku groaned internally. He wanted nothing more than to hold and kiss Vegeta like his life depended on it, but he was stuck here with this Vegeta who wasn’t his Vegeta - until he could get the Dragon Balls and wish himself back. 

Vegeta started to stir so he set down his hand and stepped back a little to give him space. Vegeta woke up in a blind range, throwing himself at Goku. He threw a punch that Goku caught and Vegeta seemed to recognize him and slowly calm down.

“Kakarot?”

“Yeah Vegeta it’s me.”

“Where’s Zarbon?”

“Uh, hehe.” Goku giggled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

“What did you offer him your friendship and sent him on his merry way?”

“Uh not exactly?”

Vegeta looked around, Goku guessed he was searching for his ki. After a few minutes he turned to glare at Goku. Goku tried to not look like he had anything to hide and just let Vegeta stare at him for awhile, as if he was trying to figure him out.

Finally Vegeta huffed and looked away. Goku smiled, amused at Vegeta’s antics, but quickly hid it. After a few minutes of silence Vegeta growled.

“Seriously Kakarot what do you want?”

“I want us to defeat Frieza together.”

“I would never stoop so low as to work with a useless warrior like you.”

Goku couldn’t help a small smirk that Vegeta caught. Pissed at the knowing look that Goku accidentally gave him, Vegeta charged at him.

Goku didn’t really want to fight him, they should have been trying to come up with a plan and hiding from Frieza but Vegeta didn’t give him much of a choice.

This fight was a little more familiar. It didn’t feel like Vegeta was putting deadly force behind his attacks but still hit hard enough that it really hurt. Goku knew Vegeta was deeply offended that he had destroyed Zarbon after he bested Vegeta in battle. He was pouring all of his frustration into hitting Goku. 

Vegeta flew up and bombarded him with ki blasts. Goku ran to keep out of the way. He threw a Galic Gun blast that Goku tried to deflect back with a Kamahamaha wave. They were equally matched so Goku cried out to activate his kioken. Vegeta’s energy blast was overwhelmed but he smacked it into the sky before he was hit. 

He flew back down and punched Goku in the face. “How dare you!” Goku didn’t even know what was upsetting Vegeta the most anymore. Maybe everything was crashing down on him at once.

“I’m sorry Vegeta I didn’t mean to make you mad!” He caught his fist before another punch landed.

“Make me mad?” Vegeta cried out, Goku was getting worried. Vegeta sounded unhinged.

Vegeta chuckled his low dark laugh chilling Goku to the bone. He didn’t like that voice coming from his beloved.

Vegeta began to power up, so Goku did too, letting Vegeta go in the process. They were both about to throw themselves toward the other when Goku was crushed by Frieza’s power level coming close to them. He paused and looked to Vegeta. Vegeta was frozen in place. For the first time since Goku had returned to this time, Vegeta looked afraid.

They fell out of their fighting stances and watched as Frieza flew to them. He landed in front of them, frowning and his tail was twitching. 

“Vegeta it’s so good to see you.” His voice offered no warmth. Vegeta’s eye twitched. Frieza quickly looked toward Goku and back. “And you made a friend.”

Before Vegeta could say anything in response Frieza had moved in the blink of an eye and punched him in the stomach. Vegeta coughed up blood and Frieza’s tail snaked up and wrapped itself around Vegeta’s neck. Vegeta quickly tried to pry it off with his hands.

Goku sent a ki blast at Frieza’s back.

“Whatever problems you have with Vegeta you can take them up with me now!”

“Kakarot stay out of this!” Vegeta chocked out, no doubt struggling to breath.

“Kakarot, but that’s a Saiyan name isn’t it?”

Frieza seemed to finally look at him.

“I believe you’re familiar with my father, Bardock. But I don’t care about that right now.” Goku looked meaningfully at the tail wrapped around Vegeta’s neck. He saw the surprise in Vegeta’s eyes at the casual mention of his biological parent he shouldn’t have any knowledge of, but ignored it. 

“Oh?” Frieza sounded amused at his concern for Vegeta. He tightened his hold slightly and Goku growled.

Frieza laughed. Goku moved so fast Frieza didn’t see him move. He yanked his tail off Vegeta and punched Frieza across the field.

He heard Vegeta gasp and then cough. Goku was next to him immediately. He placed his hand on Vegeta’s shoulder. Vegeta looked up in surprise and then awe.

“Kakarot? Are you...?” He trailed off but Goku knew exactly what he meant. He nodded.

Vegeta laughed in what sounded like relief.

“How great, this is a dream come true to see you beaten by a Saiyan Frieza!” Goku looked over to see Frieza starting to stand back up.

Vegeta laughed some more. Frieza frowned. Goku felt a warm feeling in his belly at Vegeta finally referring to him in a way that wasn’t negative.

Frieza moved faster than Goku expected, sending Vegeta flying. Goku tried to power up, desperately trying to reach his Super Saiyan transformation before anymore harm could come to Vegeta. He watched in horror as Vegeta was beaten to the point that his energy felt like it would disappear completely.

For some reason the rage that once clouded his mind, causing him to attack in a blind rage seemed to be hindering him instead. Every blow to Vegeta caused him to see blue and gold. Every cry was his Saiyan name on Vegeta’s lips as he disappeared forever. Goku’s body felt like lead and with his mind lost, he could only watch. “Goodnight sweet prince.” Frieza pointed his forefinger directly at Vegeta’s chest.

Only as he watched Frieza shoot an energy beam through Vegeta’s heart could he finally move. 

He flew to Vegeta’s side. Too angry at himself to speak he moved his arms so he was cradling Vegeta. Vegeta didn’t bark at him for touching him like he thought he would but instead starting crying. 

This is what Goku had been desperately trying to avoid. He looked deeply into Vegeta’s eyes and watched the last of the walls he used to defend himself crumble.

“How could you?!” Goku screamed at Frieza.

“It was the only way to shut him up! He’s always going on and on like a broken record. I’m tired of hearing him talk about the great Saiyan race and the ridiculous legend of the Super Saiyan!”

Vegeta coughed up blood, bringing Goku’s attention back to the man in his arms.

“Kakarot listen to me. Don’t be soft hearted. You have to deal with him like you did Zarbon. It’s just a game to Frieza. It’s kill or be killed.”

“He’s just a corpse and he’s still blabbing. I’ll have to gag him to get him to shut up.” Frieza began to thump his tail on the ground in irritation. Goku ignored him.

“Shh Vegeta it’s okay, save your strength.”

Goku tried to reach for a Sensu bean but Vegeta distracted him. “Wait Kakarot there’s more. He is the one that destroyed our home planet. Ask him, he’ll tell you how he blew it up! He’s proud!” 

Goku reached into his bag and pulled out a Sensu Bean. Vegeta refused to take it, turning his head to the side and balled his fists into the ground. 

“Vegeta please!”

“No Kakarot there’s more! We worked so hard for him! We did everything he asked and more.” The tears that had pooled in Vegeta’s eyes began to spill, trailing down his dirt covered face.

Goku felt tears forming in his eyes as well. 

“He took me from my father when I was just a little boy. He made me do whatever he wanted. Said he would kill my father if I didn’t. I did everything he asked but he killed him anyway, along with everyone else!”

Goku was crying freely now, holding on to Vegeta for dear life as he cried into Goku’s shoulder. 

“All because he was so scared that a Super Saiyan would rise up and over throw him.” Vegeta sobbed into his chest and Goku held him tighter. 

“Oh what a touching story.” Goku didn’t look up.

“Kakarot please destroy Frieza. He made me what I am. Stop him please, whatever it takes.”

Goku felt Vegeta let out his last shaky breath and then he died in Goku’s arms. Goku felt his heart break again. He kissed his forehead softly then lay him down again. 

Frieza was talking but Goku couldn’t register the words. He felt the familiar warmth of his transformation as his vision slowly burned red. His memories were blurring together.

_“We had an interesting visit from an old friend of yours, Freiza. He advised that your relationship had changed and we finally had an opportunity to get back at you for what you did.” Sidra explained condescendingly._

Vegeta being erased, Vegeta crying, Vegeta’s face as Frieza shot him.

He was shaking and felt his body tingle from the top of his head to the tips of his toes. Before everything went blank he growled out a warning to Frieza.

“You’re going to pay for that. You’re going to pay for everything.”


	5. Namek Saga Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freiza is defeated and Goku can finally make his wish! There’s nothing in his way... Nothing at all.

When Goku finally came to, the entire field was decimated and there wasn’t a trace of Frieza’s energy. Vegeta was still laying a ways away, and Goku felt his heart stop cold for a second when he remembered Vegeta was dead. Goku’s turmoil was interrupted when he realized there was a somewhat similar ki signature. He whipped his head around to see a Namkekian right in front of him. 

He was puzzled. He recognized the energy, but not the face. He wore traditional Nakekian clothing and his appearance gave away no clues to his identity.

“Hello.” Goku said, waving his hand and grinning automatically.

“Hello Warrior. Is it you who defeated the tyrant who attacked my people?”

“Yeah that was me. My name’s Goku!”

“I am called Nail.”

‘Nail!’ 

“It’s nice to meet you Nail.” Goku said but inside he was panicking. ‘Piccolo was supposed to fuse with Nail. And I killed Frieza before he blew up Namek so it’s still here. What do I do? I’ve changed so much already!

“Excuse me..” Nail interrupted his frantic thoughts.

“Um Nail, listen. I really need to use the Dragon Balls to fix what Frieza did to your people and help my friends. Can you help me with that?”

Nail looked thoughtful.

“I will take you to the leader of my people. He will know how to help.”

Nail flew into the air, looking back at Goku. Goku walked over to Vegeta and picked up his body. Nail raised an eyebrow but said nothing. He flew off and Goku followed him.

They flew for awhile before Nail landed down. Goku had never met Guru, but knew it was him the second he felt his energy. It was pure, seemingly full of love and understanding for his people. It reminded him more of a Kai’s ki than Namekian. ‘He will help me.’ Goku thought simply, smiling to himself. 

He was finally going to go home. He was going back to his own time, back to his Vegeta. A heavy weight felt like it was lifted from Goku’s shoulders. He took a deep breath before following Nail inside the large Nakekian home.

Goku was awed. Guru was huge! Nail gestured for him to lay Vegeta down in the corner of the room. He bowed politely, having finally grasped the concept after years of hanging around Beerus, but could not speak. 

“Lord Guru, this is the one who defeated the evil Frieza. He says his name is Goku.”

Guru looked Goku in the eyes.

“Come here child.”

Goku stepped forward and Guru placed his large hand on his head, squishing his hair down in the process. Goku felt more of his energy be unlocked as it was pulled from deep within him. He also sensed Guru shifting through his memory. After a few minutes he was released and immediately fell to his knees. 

“You are a brave warrior who has traveled very far on an honorable quest. But I fear you can not accomplish what you seek.”

Goku cocked his head in confusion. “What do you mean?” He slowly stood back up. Goku had a bad feeling.

“The Dragon cannot grant your wish. It would need to be granted by the Original Dragon, which you do not have the means to, and he would not be able to undo any of your actions or their consequences. It would create a split. You would risk the fabric of reality.”

“So there’s nothing I can do?” Goku hung his head in defeat. 

“There are options, though I do not know if they would interest you. You could return your lover to life, but his safety would not be guaranteed. Or you could return with out him.”

Nail seemed confused but Guru silenced him with a wave of his hand.

“Well both of those suck.”

Guru chuckled.

“Your last choice is to stay. Protect him in this time. Stay with him and keep him safe. Embrace this new reality fully. I have to warn you that you need to minimize the changes that you make, you must always strive to keep things the same.”

Goku nodded. “Do you mind if I take a minute to think about all of this? I - it’s really unexpected.” Goku’s voice cracked on the last word.

“Of course. Nail and I will wait here for your decision.

Goku walked out the door with out saying a word. Too distracted by the awful choice he was going to have to make.

 

Goku kicked at the grass absentmindedly. He hadn’t gone more than a few steps out the door before his thoughts made it impossible to walk further. 

No longer plagued with the image of Vegeta being erased, but instead Goku kept seeing Frieza kill him all because he was too slow to stop him. ‘All because of my stupid useless weak body I might be stuck in.’

He could return to his own time, but he would never see Vegeta again. No more spars, no more chaste kisses, never again witnessing him in battle. ‘No I can’t do that.’

‘It’s over.’ Goku thought to himself glumly. He couldn’t save Vegeta’s life and be with him. And even if he did save him it was possible others would come after him because of Goku meddling with time, including Zeno himself. Vegeta would never know what happened. He would probably think Goku had abandoned him. 

That thought hurt Goku more than anything else. He clutched his chest and felt his breath hitch. Goku was trapped in his thoughts, each coming faster than the last. He was getting a head ache and vaguely wondered if he was going to lose his mind. He half sat on the ground and half fell he felt his head spin.

He thought of his Vegeta. Strong and proud left lonely and lost because of his own selfishness. He had never turned his back on Vegeta before and wouldn’t start now. He briefly remembered when he came out to all of his friends. They hadn’t been against him with another man, but some had a problem with Vegeta specially.

It had seemed like Tien especially was telling him to choose between his friends or Vegeta. Goku felt guilty at his old friend’s crushed face, but it had been a no brainer. Being with Vegeta was as natural as breathing. For the first time in his life he finally felt like he belonged somewhere. He hadn’t come out to his wife and sons just to turn his back on the man he loved. He often was referred to as the savior of the Earth, but he only felt important through Vegeta’s eyes. Vegeta might have been a Prince, but he made Goku feel like a King.

His friends got over it eventually, but Vegeta had been pleased. He didn’t show it outwardly or say anything, that was never Vegeta’s style, but Goku could tell. He had always had a way of seeing past his pretenses and cut right to his core.

He thought about when they fought Kid Buu and Goku couldn’t throw the Spirit Bomb if it meant killing Vegeta. Vegeta wouldn’t admit to him until much later but he had been shocked but touched, that he meant that much to him. Goku’s throat clinched thinking how surprised and sad it was to him that Vegeta genuinely hadn’t felt worth the effort.

His choice wasn’t easy, but it was already made. He would not pursue the Super Dragon Balls. He would stay in this time and protect this Vegeta. ‘I will not do anything to change our history and will not approach him romantically until the time is right. I will always choose Vegeta, come hell or high water.’

Patting the dirt from his butt as he stood up, Goku took a minute to collect himself before he returned to Guru and Nail. He hadn’t really had time to process everything that had been happening. He watched Vegeta get erased but fully believed he would fix it. It was all his fault and he didn’t now how to live with the guilt. 

Now he would have to repeat his life with twenty or so years of deja vu to help a man who currently hated him. A man he was deeply and recklessly in love with and couldn’t show a shred of affection or he could loose him forever.

‘Sure no problem.’ He grumbled to himself sarcastically.

He walked back through the door.

“Have you decided then?”

“Yes.” Goku nodded determined to follow through with his promise. He scooped Vegeta back into his arms.

“Nail take him to the villages that are left and explain to the leaders to give him to Dragon Balls. He possesses a device that can find the ones Freiza had. When you have them all translate his wishes to the Dragon for him.”

Nail nodded and took the One Star Dragon Ball as Guru handed it to him.

“Thank you.” Goku bowed his head briefly.

“Good luck Goku.”

[Alright King Kai I need your help.]

 

Gathering the Dragon Balls was easy enough work. Each leader was extremely grateful to him, and Goku did his best to act like he was meeting everyone for the first time. 

He forgot himself entirely when he arrived at the Village with the Six Star Ball and saw several faces that he recognized.

“Dende!” He set Vegeta down by a tree and ran over.

The small Namekian looked confused. 

“Dende hi!”

“I’m sorry sir, do I know you?”

Mouri and Nail walked over to see what all the commotion is about.

“Oh sorry about that. We haven’t met, but I’ve got a feeling we’re going to be great friends.”

The two older Nameks gave him a funny look but he just laughed it off. 

“Hey Nail, mind if I join you guys?” Dende asked him excitedly.

Nail looked to Goku who beamed. 

“Yeah sure kid, why not?”

They found the three Dragon Balls Frieza had found before Goku had arrived abandoned and Goku realized he felt no energy from Freiza’s men.

“Freiza’s army must have jumped ship when I defeated him.

Nail nodded.

“Will you do the honor Dende?” He asked the boy. Dende nodded and summoned the great Porunga.

[Are you guys ready?]

[Yes Goku, but I have a lot of questions!]

[Sorry King Kai, there’s no time!]

[Goku, wait -] 

Goku severed the mental link and turned to watch as the giant Dragon rose from the Dragon Balls. 

Dende turned to him. “Alright Dende for my first wish, we need to bring back my friend Piccolo who was killed on Earth by the Saiyan Nappa.” Dende nodded and repeated the wish.

[Alright King Kai have they decided?]

[Yes, Yamcha will stay.]

[Alright, and is someone searching for the Dragon Balls on Earth?] 

[Yes Kami has Mr. Popo on it, it shouldn’t be long now.]

“Alright Dende, for the next two wishes I want my friends Tien and Chiaotzu brought back to life.”

Dende nodded and made the two wishes. When he finished Porunga disappeared and the large Dragon Balls turned white then scattered across the planet.

“And now we wait for the Earth Dragon Balls to be collected. Then we can bring back everyone Frieza killed.”

“Thank you Goku.” Nail clasped his shoulder. 

“Yeah well, we just gotta wait until your guy’s recharge to bring back my other friend and the people of the village Vegeta killed.”

“Who?” Nail was enraged.

“Oh uh...” ‘Me and my big mouth.’

“Listen what he did was wrong. But he didn’t know there was another way. I’m going to teach him.” Goku smiled dispute the look of hatred he was still receiving. 

Nail glared toward where he had sat down Vegeta. Goku growled when he made a move to get closer.

“I like you Nail, but don’t test me.” Goku growled low and dangerously and he knew his seriousness must have showed in his eyes because Nail backed down.

Nail raised his hands in surrender.

“How long do we have to wait?” Dende asked trying to defuse the situation.

“It shouldn’t be long now.” Goku said but was interrupted by a loud cough. 

Goku looked over and saw Vegeta beginning to stand up. Vegeta looked around in wonder. Goku watched in horror as Vegeta punched himself so hard in the stomach he doubled over. Vegeta got on his hands and knees and began to laugh in innocent glee as he realized he really had been brought back to life.

Goku couldn’t hold back his steps. Vegeta looked up in awe at him.

“Kakarot you did it! You defeated Freiza!”

“I did!” Goku was so happy.

“Did you..” Vegeta trailed off.

Goku answered by turning Super Saiyan. Vegeta fell back onto his butt in surprise but quickly crawled over to examine him up close. 

“I can’t believe it! I actually get to see the legend in person!”

Goku leaned down to look him directly in the eye, mere inches apart. He wanted to scoop Vegeta up in arms and twirl around in excitement. He wanted to kiss him and never let go, but he remembered his promise.

“Don’t worry Vegeta, I’ll teach you how to do it too!” 

Vegeta looked speechless. 

Goku turned back to Nail and Dende.

“Thank you guys for your help! I’ll contact you when it’s time to make the next round of wishes!”

Nail frowned at the reminder but said nothing.

Dende waved enthusiastically as they flew off. 

“Come on Vegeta. I’ll take you back to Earth and we can train in the gravity chamber of my ship!”

Vegeta was still out of it and agreed with out complaint by nodding.

“It’s pretty cool, it goes up to a hundred times higher than Earth’s gravity.”

Goku pulled him up from the ground by his elbow after he didn’t move or say anything for several moments. He was surprised by the lack of bite from Vegeta but secretly reveled in the small touch.

The few days it would take to get to Earth were going to be so great to Goku. Just him and his Prince. He would worry about everything else later when they got back. For now, he would soak it while he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man I am so excited to finally get here. Did I surprise anyone? Yes Goku is stuck and is never going back.
> 
> (And yes I killed my baby forever, why did I do that? T-T)


	6. Android Saga Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Earth bitchachos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to be more consistent with my updates but I just started a new job so we’ll see how it goes moving forward

Much to Goku’s displeasure ‘the honeymoon’ period between him and Vegeta didn’t last long at all. Goku sighed to himself again as he watched Vegeta push his body past its limits trying to force the transformation.

“Vegeta you’re pushing yourself too far.”

He was ignored. They had been at it for months. Yamcha had been wished back to life already, but Vegeta had not made any real progress to ascending. He was obviously frustrated and had been taking it out on Goku. Honestly Goku preferred the recent silent treatment to the verbal abuse he had been getting.

“Idiot.”

“Moron.”

“Dumb ass.”

“Pathetic.”

“Clown.”

“Oaf.”

“Third class.”

These were things that Vegeta called him often. It wasn’t anything new, Goku had been dealing with Vegeta’s insults for decades. Now that everything was so different that his words held more weight, and cut Goku deep.

Goku sighed and left Vegeta to it. He waited for Bulma to come out and join him. Another thing about this whole situation was how he had to act around Bulma. He felt so guilty and unbelievably sad about what happened, but he couldn’t act like it. Now here he was practically having to play match maker between Bulma and Vegeta, when he would rather be doing literally anything else.

 

_“Hey Vegeta?”_

_Goku had been staring at the ceiling listening to Vegeta’s breathing for awhile trying to pluck up the courage to ask him the question that had been weighing on his mind._

_Vegeta rolled over lazily to face him._

_‘Gods he is so gorgeous.’ Vegeta’s whole body was on display. Goku forgot what he had to say for a second. Vegeta kissed him chastely. Goku shook his head to focus._

_“I was wondering,” he scratched his cheek. “Would you ever consider leaving Bulma? I mean like I did Chi Chi?”_

_Vegeta sighed as he rolled over. He looked thoughtful as he stared at the ceiling. Goku joined him._

_“You know she has asked me something similar.” Goku quickly rolled over to look at Vegeta’s face again._

_“She did?”_

_Vegeta nodded, flicking his eyes over to him before looking away again._

_“It was after we got our first Capsule home.” Goku blushed, remembering that had been their first time together. Vegeta continued, ignoring his reaction. “She asked me if I would break things off with you if she ever changed her mind.”_

_“What did you say?” Goku sat up suddenly feeling his heart beat faster._

_“I told her it would be too much to make me choose, and she should have thought of that before she gave us the go-ahead.”_

_Goku released a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. They each moved so they were laying down facing each other. Vegeta raised his hand and gently stroked Goku’s cheek._

_“I care deeply for you both in similar ways and for similar reasons. You both understand me very well, believe in me and gave me a fresh start.” Goku leaned into his touch, nuzzling his hand._

_“But my obligation is to her and my children, so do not ever try to make me choose.”_

_Goku nodded, holding eye contact with Vegeta until it became too much._

_“I understand Vegeta.”_

_“Do not worry Kakarot, Bulma understands and will not force us to separate. She knows it would hurt me too much.”_

_Goku couldn’t control the silly smile that crept on his face. Vegeta punched him playfully and they shared gentle kissed until they both drifted to sleep awhile later._

 

Goku jumped slightly as Bulma’s small hand snapped her fingers an inch away from his nose.

“Finally, I’ve been trying to get your attention for like two minutes!”

“Whoops sorry Bulma, must have spaced out or something.” Goku chuckled lightly and plastered on what he hoped was a goofy grin. He felt like he should take acting classes to deal with Bulma. Luckily she never seemed to notice anything was amiss.

He felt bad, he really did. She didn’t do anything wrong, but it was so hard to be around her. He avoided eye contact and left the room whenever she was around. He felt like every second that passed pushed them further and further apart.

He had thought about his predicament, things needed to happen the same as before but he hadn’t been on Earth the first time around. Since he did not know exactly how things had unfolded, he wasn’t really sure what to do to get back track. Based on what he remembered hearing, Bulma just invited Vegeta to live with her unprompted and for no real reason. It was times like these he really wished he had someone to talk to about everything.

He had tried subtle hints to both of them but nothing had stuck. Now he was attempting the only thing he could think of, but it was breaking his heart.

“So Bulma,” Goku started. “Vegeta here really could use a place to stay.”

“Really now?”

“Yeah I don’t know if you heard, but he’s chilled out. He’s gonna stay on Earth for awhile and I think you two could really hit it off?”

Bulma looked back over at Vegeta who was off a little ways mumbling to himself.

“Plus you gotta admit he is pretty cute.”

Bulma gasped.

“What you know it’s true!”

Bulma giggled.

“Alright Goku I’ll ask him.”

Bulma winked at him as she left to walk over to Vegeta. The second Bulma was out of his eye site his face dropped.

‘I’m doing this for you Geta.’

Goku sulked as he walked away completely unnoticed. He hoped things would work out the way they were supposed to, because he could not stick around here anymore. The only thing holding him together right now was the hope that when all was said and done, he would still get to be with Vegeta in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously struggled with this chapter. I’m not used to it, it wasn’t what I was thinking of when I originally started designing this story- but the whole point of me writing this is to learn now to write a big story so here we go. I’ve already written most of the next chapter, it was done back in June, and I’m really excited about that so bear with me 
> 
> Also shout out to my SO yaminobossbitch for dealing with my gay yaoi loving ass for helping me with my monster of a story.


	7. Android Saga Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Trunks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turns out this chapter was like 90% done so here ya go

Goku had been training non stop for a little over a year. He kept track of Vegeta’s ki but had not seen him since the day he convinced Bulma to let Vegeta move in. He tried not to think about how their relationship was progressing but had learned how to channel his frustration into training. 

He managed to ascend to Super Saiyan 2. It couldn’t hold it for long under the fear of being discovered. It was while he was training alone in the woods near his house one day that he felt multiple overwhelming power levels heading toward Earth. He caught himself flying toward them with out a conscious decision to do so. He could sense that his friends were doing the same.  
   
Goku stared slack jawed as what appeared to be the entire Frieza force appeared outside West City. He lost count of how many ships were hovering above him. Leading the fleet was none other than King Cold, and right behind him was the Ginyu Force. Goku searched the area for his friends frantically.   
   
'Geta and I can probably handle the Ginyu Force. Maybe Frieza's dad, but that would leave so many for everyone else. I don't know if if we can do this without anyone getting hurt.’  
   
He flew towards Vegeta's energy. His feet landed with a crunch. He smiled to himself at Vegeta’s appearance but chose to say nothing.  
   
"Kakarot." He nodded his head without looking at him. Goku could tell he was annoyed.  
   
"How should we handle this?"  
   
"Oh you're asking for my input now?"  
   
"Come on Vegeta. I took care of Frieza. I didn't know this would happen!" Goku whined.   
   
Vegeta's hands gripped into fists that began to shake.  
   
Goku realized his mistake a second too late. He was still so unused to having to filter himself around Vegeta. Their time apart hadn’t helped and he had pissed the other man off beyond belief several times before.  
   
He dodged the punch but not the kick and fell on his behind. Vegeta glared down at him.   
   
"Vegeta, please I can't do this without you." Goku pouted.   
   
"Of course you can't!" Vegeta barked out. He surveyed the sky.   
   
"I can easily handle Daddy Dearest but the Ginyu Force complicates things."  
   
"Yeah between Guldo's and Ginyu's abilities we might have some troubles. Plus the crazy huge amount of normal soldiers is a lot!"  
   
Vegeta tilted his head to the side and his eyes narrowed in suspicion.  Goku cursed himself. The other reason he needed to be careful about what he said in front of Vegeta was because he kept saying things he wasn't supposed to know about yet. Vegeta was very smart and could easily put together exactly what Goku never wanted him to find out.  
   
"How did you know that?" Vegeta asked cooly.  
   
'Think fast...'  
   
"Oh, uh King Kai was telling me all about them!" Goku could have slapped himself on the back.  
   
[No I didn't!] He heard King Kai snap in his mind.  
   
[Oh shush King Kai, I promise I'll explain later!]

Goku had managed to dodge King Kai for this long, surely he could keep it up for as long as he needed to.  
   
Vegeta continued staring at him for a moment before his attention was brought to the rest of the Z Fighters joining around them.  
   
"Alright listen up you miserable worthless excuse for fighters!" Vegeta called out them. There was a lot of angry grumbling in response. He didn't get a chance to finish before the ship King Cold was in opened and he began to ascend down.   
   
Goku tried to measure his power level against him. He was less powerful than him and Vegeta but not by enough. While scanning the area a flurry of purple movement caught his eye. He flew closer.  
   
"Trunks!" He called out in hoarse whisper. "Trunks!" He called again. He could see Vegeta switching between looking at him and looking over at the quickly approaching figure. He finally reached Trunks in his hiding place behind the rocks. Goku felt both relieved and a pang of jealousy that Trunks still appeared in this time.

He was exactly as he remembered him, short hair freshly cut by his mother in the future. The purple jacket sporting a Capsule Corp logo. That always bothered Vegeta. If his son was so intelligent why did he forget to hide such an obvious clue. Goku always just shook his head. He figured in some way Trunks had always wanted Vegeta to know he was his son.   
   
"Wait Goku, what?" Trunks surprised reaction pulled him out of his thoughts.   
   
"Thank goodness you're here I was worried I messed that up. Listen Trunks there's no time! I'll explain it all later, but right now I need you to get the man after Vegeta and the other five more... colorful guys that will be coming shortly. They should be real easy for you, and then Vegeta and I can take on the rest of them." He didn't think Bulma would know about the Ginyu Force and he wasn't sure how to describe them quickly, hopefully that was clear enough.  
   
Trunks was obviously confused, but Goku was already heading back to Vegeta. He grabbed him by the arm, Vegeta was too startled to do anything but allow himself to be dragged away. King Cold tried to follow after them but Trunks was in front him blocking his way. Goku didn't get a chance to watch, dragging Vegeta in tow as he watched. He felt King Cold's energy disappear. He felt Trunk's energy spike and knew he had transformed to Super. He heard Vegeta sputter.

“Hey Vegeta look over there!”

Goku pointed the opposite direction and Vegeta was so confused he just looked the way he was pointing, temporarily distracted. He looked around for awhile, but there wasn’t anything to see. Vegeta kept looking at Goku and back towards Trunks. Goku grabbed Vegeta, turning him until they were facing and making direct eye contact.  
   
"Vegeta that guy is going to handle the big guys, and you and I are going to make quick work of everyone else."  
   
Vegeta appeared to be in a stupor, most likely caused by witnessing Trunks turn into a Super Saiyan. As far as he knows they were the last two and there should be no physical reason why a 'stranger' would have the ability. Goku got started blasting ships. He felt the corners of his vision tinge red. He couldn't afford any of his old mistakes or habits.  
   
He shouted out to the others, "Get every single last one! No survivors, you don't know what this lot is capable of!" He knew he was acting out of character, but he couldn't focus on that now. He didn't lose himself like the last few times, but then again Vegeta wasn't in immediate danger. He tried not to stare, but he did catch glimpses of Vegeta fighting. He was as beautiful as he was thorough. Precise and cruel. No matter what Vegeta would never change. That thought brought a smile to his face.   
   
Too distracted by a beautiful kick Vegeta landed simultaneously with a ki blast that took down a whole ship Goku was almost blasted himself. He was shoved out of the way by Trunks.   
   
"Goku, how? What is going on, how do you know me?"  
   
Goku righted himself and then blasted a hoard of soldiers that were coming up on them with a Kamehameha.  
   
"Not here Trunks, too many ears." He looked pointedly at Vegeta and Piccolo who was pretending not to listen, but Goku knew he could hear. Vegeta noticed the commotion and tried to come near them. Goku saw and grabbed Trunk's arm pulling him away just like he did for Vegeta earlier. He tried to hide his sadistic smirk at the colorful pile of the Ginyu Force but he caught Trunks giving him a weird look.  
   
Goku pulled him close and whispered in his ear, "I'm from the future, kind of like you. I know who you are and why you're here. I can explain more later when we are done. Nobody else knows."  
   
[WHAAAAT? Are you kidding me right now!]  
   
[Oh my gosh, King Kai you were listening!]  
   
[Of course I was listening! I have no idea what is even happening right now!]  
   
[Yeesh, quit yelling I'm trying to focus here. Look I can tell you later or you can just listen in when I explain it to Trunks later. It's a long story.]  
   
He pulled away and Trunks eyes were wide with astonishment. He nodded quickly after a minute. They flew further away from Vegeta who seemed to be gravitating towards them and combined their attacks taking out dozens of ships at a time before their occupants could even leave.   
   
It took around an hour, but there were no casualties or even injuries. He avoided Vegeta, Goku was well aware he had given away more than he wanted to. He said goodbye to the rest of the Z Fighters, avoiding eye contact with Piccolo. He too was growing very suspicious and his actions today certainly did not help anything.   
   
He looked over at Trunks and motioned for him to follow. As they flew away towards Mt. Pauzu he felt Vegeta's gaze on them long after they were out of site. 

“By the way Goku, what was up with my father’s shirt?”

Goku smiled despite himself.

“Your mother thinks she is very funny Trunks.”  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this chapter, it’s one of the first parts I wrote when I started this story.


End file.
